Huyendo de los paparazis
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Minoru Shiraishi, presentador afamado, tiene un serio problema al ser un mujeriego sin control, y al no hacer caso a su abogada Kagami, terminará por meterse en un serio problema en el que Kagami, para ayudarlo, tendrá que hacer frente a su pasado. Oneshot


Sólo les digo que no me hago legal ni moralmente responsable por lo que pudiere conformar la reacción de los lectores de este OS. Sólo tenía ganas de soltar un poco de mi locura y plasmarlo aquí 😝

 **Huyendo de los paparazis**

Akira Kogami, famosa actriz y animadora, era una persona venerada y seguida por toda suerte de fans que daban lo que fuese por estar junto a ella solo un rato. Su talento era innegable, y la vitrina de su casa rebosaba en galardones y reconocimientos que hablaba muy bien de su capacidad y trayectoria frente a las cámaras de televisión. Sólo había un pequeño defecto en su vida, uno muy pequeño, del que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento: Ella sentía un gran desprecio y asco hacia la gente.

─ ¿¡CUÁNDO MIERDA VAN A DESPEJAR A ESA MUCHEDUMBRE EN LA PUERTA!? ─ se queja ella mientras veía desde la ventana de su departamento la concentración que estaba en la entrada del hotel.

─ Lo sentimos mucho, Akira-sama ─ se excusa un hombre que hacía una exagerada reverencia ─. Hemos llamado a la policía para que se llevaran a todos, pero resulta que no pueden hacer nada si esa gente no comete ningún acto ilegal…

─ ¿Y acaso no pensaste en sobornar a la policía? ¿Para qué se supone que estoy tan podrida en dinero si no puedo sacarle provecho como mejor me plazca? ─ Akira tenía el cuello y la frente surcados de venas.

─ Lo sentimos, Akira-sama. Para la próxima intentaremos traer el policía más fácil de corromper para que disperse a esa gente.

Akira se da un facepalm y mira nuevamente por la ventana. En solo un par de minutos tendría que bajar para asistir a sus compromisos por televisión, y ya era materialmente imposible abrirse paso a tiempo, por lo que tendría que pasar por toda esa gente antes de subirse a la limusina. A Akira le daba escalofríos pensar que tendría que estar en contacto directo con toda esa gente de allá abajo, gente sudorosa, horrible, repugnante y llena de polvo y gérmenes, la principal razón por la que siempre mantenía al mínimo posible el contacto físico con cualquiera cada vez que ello se daba. Y también estaba el inconveniente que representaban los paparazis, asquerosos seres ante los que debía mantener una fachada de alegría absoluta mientras por dentro de derretía de rabia y asco. Al menos cuando no era enfocada por los lentes se podía dar el lujo de pisar "sin querer" algunos pies para pasar más rápidamente, pero con los paparazis cerca tenía que estar estrechando manos infinidad de veces y dar besos en los cachetes de los bebes, cachetes embadurnados de lágrimas y mocos en el peor de los casos, y cuando eso pasaba Akira podía pasar casi una hora lavándose los dientes y haciendo gárgaras para quitarse de encima toda esencia despreciable a su parecer. Sería inevitable, y Akira se dirige al vestuario para ponerse algo cómodo y que no fuera a utilizar en la planta televisiva, pues sabía que, habiendo pasado por la muchedumbre, no querría seguir usando por mucho más tiempo las mismas prendas.

─ Empaquen con cuidado un par de cambios de ropa que posiblemente vaya a necesitar ─ ordena ella.

─ Empacaremos cuatro cambios distintos ─ responde el hombre que seguía haciendo su reverencia.

─ Mejor. Mucho mejor ─ sonríe Akira antes de encerrarse con el traje que se iba a poner, aunque en ese momento había algo que no conseguía recordar.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

─ No me lo puedo creer. Otra vez haciendo el ridículo ¿Hasta cuándo, Shiraishi? ─ dice una chica de cabello lavanda con cara de pocos amigos.

─ Eh, que te digo que no fui yo esta vez. Fue ella la que me fue infiel, Kagami-san ─ se defiende Minoru con gesto ofendido.

─ ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia? Ya van cinco mujeres con las que terminas este mes, y apenas vamos por la mitad del mismo ─ replica Kagami con tono contundente ─. Eres un presentador de primer nivel y un excelente orador, Shiraishi, y te respeto por ello, pero te raya muy mal que te cueste tanto estar más de tres días seguidos en una misma relación, y casi siempre eres tú el que mete la pata ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? ─ como Minoru no responde, Kagami continúa ─ Oye, yo puedo ser tu abogada y podemos ser amigos por conocernos desde la universidad, pero no puedo aliviar eternamente cada escándalo en que te andas metiendo. Demandar a las revistas por difamación a cada rato está costando casi tanto dinero como el que estás ganando, así que deja esto de una vez, que es cuestión de tiempo para que todas las empresas que te llaman para que les hagas publicidad decidan colgar sus teléfonos antes de llamarte, y eso será desastroso para ti y tu carrera. Tu sueldo y tu futuro están pendiendo de un hilo, así que tienes dos opciones: o te portas serio, te subes bien la bragueta y tienes una relación medianamente estable con una sola mujer, o simplemente no salgas con nadie y te ahorras bastante bochorno.

─ Mmmm… ¿No hay acaso una tercera opción? ─ señala Minoru.

─ Podrías probar con una vasectomía, pero sé que no quieres hacerlo ─ es la respuesta de Kagami.

Minoru estaba bastante preocupado. No le hacía mucha gracia admitirlo, pero Kagami tenía mucha razón: últimamente los escándalos a su alrededor se acrecentaban más y más, y su imagen ante el público se iba degradando poco a poco. Realmente era cuestión de tiempo para que nadie lo llamase para que promocione siquiera caramelos de mandarina, así que tenía que tomar una decisión bastante difícil. No quería ser un hombre de una sola mujer, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo, así que el problema era bastante difícil. Kagami recoge varios papeles para dirigirse a su casa a descansar, y Minoru tiene una idea sobre qué hacer.

─ Oye, Kagami-san ─ la chica mira a Minoru ─ ¿Qué tal si tú y yo salimos, y así podemos mantener la fachada? Nos tenemos confianza, y además…

─ No ─ es la rotunda respuesta de Kagami ─. Combinar relaciones sentimentales con las profesionales no va conmigo, y además sé que si acepto tu propuesta no pasará mucho antes que intentes acostarte conmigo, y si eso pasa tendré que ser yo quien te aplique la vasectomía con la primera cosa cortante que me encuentre ¿Entendido?

Minoru traga grueso mientras Kagami se retira de allí a paso calmo. Era una opción menos, y ahora Minoru no contaba con ninguna. La situación no podría estar peor, pero al menos había quedado esa noche con una modelo que estaba de maravilla. Ya sería luego que piense qué iba a hacer para librarse de todos esos escándalos.

* * *

 **Editorial**

Sentado, bastante cómodo en su butaca mientras se llevaba un puro sin prender a la boca, Meito Anizawa contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana y tenía su tranquilo momento antes de hacer su llamado de todos los días.

─ ¡PARKER… digo… Señorita Izumi!

─ ¿Ocurre algo, jefecito? ─ se asoma una chica bajita de cabello azul y unos lentes de montura roja sin cristales, cosa que le hacía parecer un poco rara.

─ Esta mañana me llegaron unos informes de parte de la señorita Kobayakawa en los que se manejan la posibilidad de que Minoru Shiraishi va a estar otra vez en esas tonterías de costumbre. Tú sabes, saliendo con cuanto ser con falda se encuentre, y luego llevándola a la cama.

─ Siempre es lo mismo, jefecito, y eso ya hasta se está poniendo un poco fastidioso ¿Por qué va a ser especial ahora? ─ cuestiona Konata.

─ Al parecer va a encontrarse próximamente con una modelo reconocida, aunque todavía nos falta identificar quién es, y por eso es que te llamo a ti, para poner a tu cargo esa importante tarea que nos traerá un importante dividendo si consigues confirmar esos rumores ─ responde Meito con una sonrisa maquiavélica ─. Tu reputación te precede, Izumi, principalmente porque eres la única de todo mi personal que ha sido capaz de tomarle fotos a la otaku araña, aquella chica extraña que está todas las noches combatiendo el crimen con mangas, y algún seré capaz de capturar a esa amenaza y le haré pagar cada uno de los mangas que se lleva de mi tienda sin pagar ¡Y de ese modo lograré desenmascararla de una vez por todas!

Konata sólo da media vuelta y se va de allí sin decir nada, ya teniendo un nuevo objetivo entre ceja y ceja, y al atravesar la puerta del despacho se encuentra con dos viejas amigas, y que Konata pensaba buscar de todos modos para pedirles ayuda en algo.

─ ¿Qué te ha dicho el jefe, senpai? ─ es la forma en que saluda Hiyori.

─ Tell us all the details, senpai ─ dice Patricia con una gran sonrisa.

─ Necesito que me ayuden con la búsqueda de Sebastian…

─ _¿Sebastian?_ ─ dicen las kohais al mismo tiempo.

─ Quiero decir Minoru Shiraishi, el presentador de prime time ─ Hiyori y Patricia asienten en entendimiento ─. Según informantes del jefecito, Sebastian estaría saliendo con una cotizada modelo. Presumo que sería alguna de las que están concursando ahora mismo en el certamen del hotel Doradísimo. Debemos montar vigilancia en el lugar y tomar las mejores fotografías.

─ All right! We're ready to the action! ─ dice Patricia bastante animada.

─ ¿Cuándo entramos en acción? ─ dice Hiyori.

─ Primero vamos a mi casa. Allí tengo lo más especial de mi equipo de fotografía y grabación ─ responde Konata tranquilamente, y sus amigas asienten conformes ─. Si lo que el jefecito dice es verdad, esta noche se estaría concertando el encuentro, así que podríamos comer y trazar un plan de acción, aprovechando que aún es temprano.

Hiyori y Patricia saludan de manera militar y acompañan a Konata a la salida del edificio. La misión justo había empezado en ese momento, y para Konata iba a ser una delicia llevar a cabo lo que tenía pensado.

* * *

 **Hotel Doradísimo**

Minoru iba vestido con elegancia para la ocasión, aunque para mantener el anonimato se había tapado en una gabardina que le quedaba enorme, lentes oscuros y un sombrero para disimular su rostro. Todo fuese para evitar otro escándalo que contribuyese a la erosión de su carrera. Cerca de allí se encontraban dos chicas, una rubia vestida de turista y fingiendo que no entendía nada de japonés, y la otra pintando un retrato de la supuesta turista. Ambas se dan cuenta rápidamente de la presencia de Minoru, por lo que la rubia se acerca a la pintora.

─ Is he ─ dice Patricia.

─ Debemos avisarle a Izumi-senpai ¿Tienes es teléfono listo, Patty-chan? El walkie-talkie tiene una cobertura muy limitada.

─ Yes, ready. I'm calling now ─ Patricia marca el número de Konata y empieza a repicar el teléfono.

─ Ya lo tenemos. Sólo queda averiguar con quién ha quedado.

─ I'll stay here talking with senpai, tú ve a vigilar ─ por primera vez en el día Patricia dice algo en el mismo idioma de su compañera.

* * *

 **Con Konata**

La otaku paparazi tenía consigo todo un equipo de fotografía con el que no pensaba dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad para capturar a Minoru. Ella se encontraba en el techo de un edificio cercano al hotel al que había ingresado Minoru, y su cámara favorita estaba ensamblada de tal modo que parecía más un rifle de francotirador que una cámara propiamente dicha. Ya se disponía a apuntar a la entrada del hotel, cuando escucha el _Hare Hare Yukai_ de su teléfono, así que responde el llamado, sabiendo que se trataba de noticias interesantes.

─ ¿Dime?

─ _Senpai, el objetivo ha ingresado al hotel. Hiyorin has moving in his capture_.

─ Ya veo. Muy bien hecho, Patty-chan ─ Konata recoge rápidamente su equipo para bajar en ese momento ─. Creí que conseguiría capturar una imagen de él desde aquí, pero parece que va a ser a la vieja usanza. No le pierdan el rastro.

─ _Roger, senpai_.

Konata cuelga la llamada y se pone la cámara-rifle al cuello mientras se acomodaba los lentes falsos. Tendría que hacer las cosas como cualquier otro paparazi lo haría, pero eso poco le importaba. La recompensa por las imágenes tomadas no iba a ser menos jugosa para ella ni para sus amigas.

* * *

 **Con Kagami**

Ataviada con una ropa bastante sencilla y revisando por enésima vez los papeles que correspondían a antiguos casos de demanda por difamación, Kagami pone la tele de forma completamente casual, pues en realidad casi no le estaba prestando atención al programa, cuando empieza un avance del noticiero que estaba indicando que esa noche iba a dar comienzo un importante certamen de belleza en el hotel Doradísimo. A Kagami se le cruza la idea entonces de que esa clase de eventos sin duda harían babear a Minoru, cosa que le causaba risa y preocupación a la vez. Realmente era divertida la idea, pero por el bien de Minoru esperaba que no se estuviese metiendo en problemas.

Hablando de problemas, Kagami mira distraídamente un pequeño anillo que se encontraba cuidadosamente guardado en una diminuta repisa de cristal. Ese anillo despertaba recuerdos de parte de la abogada, recuerdos de una vida que había empezado en los últimos meses de escuela, y que hubiera podido tener un mejor final de no ser por ciertos incidentes que le desagradaba recordar. Esa vida que estaba recordando había desaparecido durante años, y ahora sólo quería concentrarse en la consolidación y avance de su carrera. Plantearlo era fácil, pero Kagami se encuentra de frente con esos recuerdos cuando regresa su vista a la televisión.

─ ¿K-Konata?

Era borrosa y efímera la imagen que había visto en la esquina del techo de aquel edificio que estaba siendo enfocado, pero Kagami era capaz de distinguir esa imagen donde fuese. Konata Izumi se encontraba allí, y Kagami se levanta de golpe, teniendo de pronto unas ganas tremendas de ir allá enseguida.

─ " _¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¿Cómo es que Konata está allá?"_

Vistiéndose lo más rápido que le permitía su ropa de trabajo, y también tomando de su repisa aquel anillo, Kagami deja de lado los papeles y se dirige al hotel Doradísimo. Nuevamente a su mente llegan imágenes de Minoru allí, y por alguna razón eso conecta con la imagen de Konata en aquel techo.

─ " _¿Qué significa esto? Ojalá que esto no tenga que ver con Shiraishi"._

* * *

 **Con Akira**

La entrevista finalmente había llegado a su fin, y Akira se sentía bastante aliviada de que así fuera. Ella misma toma su agenda y revisa qué otros compromisos tendría durante el día, viendo que ella iba a ser presentadora en el certamen del hotel Doradísimo. No es que le disgustara la idea de estar allí, pues las luces, la participación entre los personajes estelares y la importancia del evento era algo que ella siempre sabía agradecer, pero nadie se había esforzado en recordarle este evento.

─ ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO QUE TENGO QUE ESTAR EN EL CONCURSO A LAS SIETE!? ─ grita hecha una furia.

─ Lo siento mucho, Akira-sama, pero es que había asumido que usted se acordaba ─ se excusa su acompañante.

─ ¿Cómo me voy a acordar de nada si tengo la agenda llena de compromisos hasta en la hora de dormir, imbécil? ─ Akira le da una cachetada a su asistente.

─ Le suplico que me perdone, Akira-sama.

Akira suspira fastidiada. Afortunadamente todavía había tiempo para cambiarse nuevamente de vestuario para asistir a las transmisiones, y además el lambiscón de su asistente le había traído cambios extra de ropa para solucionar su caso, y siempre podía contar con el equipo de vestuario que seguramente se encontraba en el hotel, esperando por ella. Pero lo mejor en ese momento era darse prisa. El proceso de maquillado en esa clase de eventos siempre requería de un precioso tiempo. Sin esperar a que su asistente estuviera listo, Akira emprende rumbo a su auto, agradeciendo que esta vez sus fans no estuvieran esperándola allí.

─ ¿A dónde vamos, Akira-sama? ─ dice su asistente.

─ ¿Cómo que a dónde, zopenco? ¡Nos vamos al hotel ahora mismo! ─ dice Akira de mala gana.

─ ¿A-al hotel? ¿N-no cree que vamos muy rápido, Akira-sama?

─ ¿Estás de broma o qué? ¡Que vamos al hotel Doradísimo es lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Rápido o te despido! Por nada del mundo permitiré que esta sea la primera vez que llegue tarde a un evento.

El asistente asiente repetidamente como si tuviese una convulsión y ordena al chofer que arrancara el auto para luego deshacerse en torpes disculpas ante Akira, aunque ella no presta la menor atención a lo que decía. Por nada del mundo quería perderse el certamen, o de lo contrario haría correr sangre.

* * *

 **Hotel Doradísimo**

El ambiente en el interior del edificio era de un barullo absoluto, con modelos, presentadores, obreros, estilistas y otros personajes moviéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, pero eso no representaba impedimento alguno para la aguda visión de Hiyori Tamura cuando esta se propone la búsqueda de un objetivo.

─ Shiraishi-san, localizado ─ dice la chica por un walkie-talkie.

─ _Ok, well done_ ─ se oye la voz de Patricia.

Hiyori guarda otra vez el walkie-talkie mientras seguía tras las pistas de Minoru. No era para nada difícil seguirle el rastro, pues su pobre intento por pasar desapercibido lo hacía mucho más notorio que si fuese normalmente por el lugar. Hiyori en cambio era bastante más hábil para esquivar a los indiscretos, pues su indumentaria y su capacidad para esconderse le eran bastante favorables. Konata y Patricia realmente habían hecho un grandioso trabajo enseñándole sobre sigilo y espionaje, aunque usualmente usaba esa capacidad con Yutaka para continuar su legendario repertorio de doujinshi.

Minoru seguía avanzando entre los vestidores de las modelos, y más atrás Hiyori revisaba cada nombre en las puertas para descartar a posibles candidatas. Nombres iban y venían, y Minoru sigue avanzando hasta detenerse frente a una puerta en particular, mira a uno y otro lado e ingresa en cuanto se siente seguro de no ser espiado. Obviamente no se daba cuenta de la sigilosa persecución que le había montado Hiyori, la cual avanza hasta comprobar el nombre grabado en la placa que se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta.

─ Con que ella, ¿eh? A Izumi-senpai le encantará saber esto ─ Hiyori se aleja un poco y saca el walkie-talkie ─. Senpai, Patty-chan, el objetivo está localizado. Piso 3, camerino H. Repito, piso 3, camerino H. Pido refuerzos.

─ _Received, Hiyorin_ ─ responde Patricia.

─ _Buen trabajo. Asegura el perímetro y avísanos si se mueve de su lugar_ ─ dice Konata.

─ Me mantendré en contacto para nuevas instrucciones ─ Hiyori se guarda el walkie-talkie y se esconde tras unos materiales de escenografía que estaban aparentemente abandonados.

* * *

 **Entrada del hotel**

Konata avanzaba a paso lento y seguro, cual conquistador que ingresaba a un pueblo invadido. A ella misma le parecía que sus pasos estaban resonando por la calle. Sólo la llegada intempestiva de un taxi apartaría su atención, para posteriormente ver que de allí salía alguien a quien recordaba muy bien.

─ Oh, si se trata de nada menos que mi Kagamin.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Konata? ─ dice Kagami de pronto.

─ Pues estoy haciendo mi trabajo ─ responde Konata con algo de frialdad y acomodándose los lentes falsos ─ ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? No creo que hayas salido de ningún lado sólo para saber lo que hago, especialmente porque me dejaste muy en claro lo que poco que te importo.

─ ¿Lo poco que tú…? ¿A qué viene eso? ─ dice Kagami extrañada.

─ Pues que me abandonaste, tontita. Justo cuando creí que estaríamos juntas, te fuiste y acabaste con tus propias manos con toda la ilusión que me habías dado ─ Konata sonaba todavía más fría que antes ─. Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿A qué has venido? Por mí no fue, porque para ti no fui más que un entretenimiento.

─ Eso no es verdad, Konata. Si yo me fui…

─ No quiero excusas, Kagamin. No puedes ocultar el hecho de que me dejaste sin decir nada cuando por fin estábamos juntas ─ Konata ya no se parecía a la misma que Kagami conoció alguna vez, aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable ante aquellas palabras ─. Te declaré mi amor y te juré lealtad eterna, y lo que recibí a cambio fue que te desapareciste de golpe, pues para ti era más conveniente así para seguir con tu carrera.

─ ¿Seguir mi carrera? ¿Crees que mi carrera como abogada fue más importante para mí que tu compañía?

─ Si no es así, no he visto que dieras ninguna señal de que era al revés ─ Kagami estaba enmudecida, pensando que Konata tenía razón ─. Como para ti siempre fue más importante tu profesión que el hecho que yo te hubiese dado la vida sin vacilar, también yo debo centrar mis esfuerzos en mis cosas y no dejar que interfieras. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a Sebastian para tener un grandioso reporte.

─ ¿Sebastian? ¿Te refieres a Shiraishi? ─ Kagami palidece, pues ahora había confirmado que su amigo se había vuelto a meter en un tremendo problema ─ No te lo voy a permitir, Konata.

─ Ya veo. Lo estás protegiendo ─ a Kagami le aterra lo certera que era Konata ─. Con que eras tú quien le cuidaba las espaldas cada vez que metía la pata y provocaba esos escándalos sexuales. Me encanta saber esto, pues esto me inspira todavía más a sacar unas buenas imágenes de él con la modelo con la que ha quedado.

─ Mierda. Ese Shiraishi es realmente estúpido ─ se lamenta Kagami antes de ver que Konata emprende la carrera al interior del hotel.

Desesperada por detenerla, Kagami hace todo lo posible por alcanzar a Konata, pero esta resulta ser demasiado veloz, señal de no haber perdido en absoluto la capacidad física de cuando iban a la escuela. Justo cuando la abogada desaparece en el interior del hotel aparece el auto en el que iba Akira. La actriz se baja con elegancia y se adentra ligera al hotel, mientras el lambiscón de su asistente seguía dándole indicaciones con respecto a sus compromisos de agenda. Un desastre invisible estaba empezando a cocinarse en el hotel, y todavía nadie se había dado cuenta.

* * *

 **Camerino**

─ Realmente te confieso que he sido un gran fan tuyo desde el primer momento ─ decía Minoru con una amable sonrisa.

Mientras el chico seguía dedicando sutiles alabanzas a la siguiente chica de su lista, Hiyori seguía la conversación valiéndose de una grabadora conectada a un estetoscopio para así no perder el más mínimo detalle. Asimismo, ya ella estaba tomando nota de las características del lugar donde estaba dándose la reunión, hasta el más mínimo detalle, y así la recompensa ofrecida por Meito estaría plenamente garantizada. Tan solo haría falta la posterior revisión y confirmación de parte de Patricia y Konata para dar por bueno el reporte sin lugar a dudas. Patricia justo llega en ese momento, y lo primero que hace es pegar la oreja a la puerta, logrando oír a la persona con quien estaba Minoru.

─ She is…

─ Sí, es ella.

Pero Minoru seguía sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, y su coqueteo disimulado con la modelo continuaba.

─ Realmente me parece increíble que escogiera la odontología como camino. Supongo que le debe parecer emocionante, Takara-san.

─ En realidad no siempre fue así. De hecho hasta el último momento antes de decidirme esa profesión me daba muchísimo miedo ─ responde Miyuki algo apenada ─. A mí misma me causó una gran sorpresa mi decisión de hacerme odontóloga, y también he decidido tomar el modelaje para ayudarme con los gastos de la especialización, pues ya la carrera la tengo.

─ Eso es realmente emocionante. Eres la persona más admirable que haya conocido, Takara-san.

A Hiyori y Patricia les causaba algo de risa el halago premeditado de Minoru. Ellas tenían bastante claro que pretendía seducir a Miyuki para llevársela a la cama esa misma noche, una vez terminado el certamen, o quizá antes. Escondieron cuidadosamente la grabadora mientras ellas se hacen pasar por personas de logística, discutiendo sobre la ubicación más conveniente de las luces de la escenografía, pues en ese momento estaban pasando unos obreros llevando un equipo completo de vestuario. Una vez que aquellas personas se van, Hiyori y Patricia vuelven a acercarse a la puerta.

─ Esto va a ser un verdadero bombazo. Shiraishi-san saliendo con nuestra antigua senpai ─ dice Hiyori emocionada.

─ The boss and our senpai will be very happy.

Ambas chicas ríen disimuladamente mientras seguía la grabación. La expectativa era genial a su parecer, aunque les inquietaba un poco que Konata no se apareciera todavía. Seguramente estaba en el baño en el último momento.

* * *

 **Con Akira**

El equipo había trabajado con la rapidez que a la chica le encantaba. En cuestión de solo un par de minutos estaba completamente lista para dar su presentación estelar. A mitad del maquillado aprovechó para ensayar sus líneas, a pesar que iba a contar con su libreto a mano, pero ella no era la clase de persona que se confiaba en su camino artístico. Una vez que estuviera segura que todo estaba a punto, Akira sale de su camerino, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a alguien de rostro intimidante.

─ Oh, veo que la gran Akira está en el hotel. Soy la coordinadora en jefe del certamen, y eso ─ dice Sakuraba, una persona que podía imponer carácter sin casi hacer nada aparte de mostrar su gesto de fastidio.

─ Ermm, sí. Vaya casualidad ─ dice Akira con algo de nerviosismo ─ ¿Y qué me cuenta?

─ Me llamaron para hacer coordinación, te he dicho. El dueño de los derechos de transmisión y yo nos conocemos de hace años, y él sabe que yo garantizo resultados, y eso.

─ D-de acuerdo ─ dice Akira con voz baja para que no se notara el pesar que le causaba encontrarse con Sakuraba.

─ Como sea. Estaré pendiente hasta del último detalle, y eso. Cualquier cosa que haga falta, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, y eso.

Sakuraba se va de allí con tranquilidad, y Akira siente que podía respirar con tranquilidad. El susto que le había causado encontrarse con aquella mujer le hizo estar ajena a la persecución que se llevaba a cabo justo detrás de ella, aunque de todos modos eso no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

─ Ya casi es la hora. Un momento de grandeza más en mi carrera está por dar comienzo.

* * *

 **Cerca de allí**

Kagami continúa corriendo desesperada, pero Konata había desaparecido completamente de su vista. Era realmente angustiante tener a su ex como enemiga, y eso indicaba que tenía todo en contra. Tenía que encontrarla, sin importar las dificultades que le suponía intentarlo.

─ Konata… ¡Konata!

─ ¿Está buscando a su hija? ─ se acerca un mucamo del hotel.

─ N-no… E-ella s-sólo es una amiga. Nada más ─ responde Kagami con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

─ Mmm, entonces siéntase libre de buscarla.

Kagami asiente y sigue su desesperada búsqueda por Konata. En ese momento recordaba que alguna vez ambas habían hablado sobre hacer un proyecto de vida. Una verdadera vida de pareja, hacer una familia juntas, tener un hogar en común, casarse, pero todo, aquella vez, se arruinó de la peor manera posible… Aquella vez lo había recordado todo.

Pocos años atrás, luego de empezar en la universidad, sus padres habían hecho el anuncio de que se mudarían a Kyoto debido a razones laborales, e incluso habían vendido la casa por la imposibilidad de volver alguna vez. Kagami no contaba en ese momento con un medio propio para sustentarse, y tampoco era posible que la ayudaran económicamente a distancia, así que no le quedaba otra que irse con sus padres y hermanas, las cuales también habían acordado hacer vida en Kyoto. Normalmente le avisaría a Konata de su repentina partida, pero tanto su teléfono como el de su hermana menor se averían debido a que les entra agua en un lamentable accidente de último momento, cuando se revienta el grifo de la cocina, teniendo entonces que reparar el grifo casi haciendo milagros. No hubo manera de reparar los teléfonos, y los números telefónicos se habían perdido irremediablemente, y para colmo de males, ya el tiempo no daba para ir a hablar con Konata ni con nadie más. No pudo despedirse, y Kagami supuso que ella lograría, de algún modo, reponerse de esa separación brusca y seguir adelante, aunque ella misma mantuvo bajo celoso resguardo el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Konata varias semanas antes de ese incidente.

─ Konata… ¿dónde estás?

Al llegar allí, Kagami pudo darse cuenta que Konata no solamente no la olvidó ni la superó, sino que acabó desarrollando un gran resentimiento hacia ella por "abandonarla". No era verdad. Kagami jamás habría querido abandonarla de ese modo y sin decirle nada, porque todavía la seguía amando, pero era claro que no le había dado una gran imagen de sí misma al desaparecer de ese modo.

* * *

 **Con Akira**

El certamen estaba cerca de dar comienzo, y Akira estaba haciendo sus habituales ejercicios de respiración para prepararse para el evento. Estaba completamente segura de que las cosas iban a salir bien. Tenía el talento que necesitaba, y ese tipo de actividades era de las pocas cosas que la apartaban de su propia y amarga manera de vivir. Hasta ese momento jamás se había planteado tener una pareja ni sentar cabeza en nada que no fuese su trabajo. Jamás había visto aquello como algo necesario, así que realmente no le mostraba el más mínimo interés. Y así le había ido bien hasta el momento. No necesitaba a nadie. No necesitaba de ninguna relación que no fuese laboral.

A lo lejos se encontraba Sakuraba dando algunas instrucciones al equipo de escenografía, y ella misma da el visto bueno una vez ubicados los focos. Era finalmente el momento. Las cámaras estaban por empezar las filmaciones, y Akira estaba lista para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer.

* * *

 **Camerino**

Hiyori no dejaba de echarle uno y otro vistazo al walkie-talkie, esperando que Konata llegase con la cámara para tomar las fotografías. Ya ella y Patricia llevaban más de cinco minutos de audio grabado, más que suficiente para montar un auténtico espectáculo en las redes sociales una vez que recibieran la orden de partida, pero aún seguían esperando por su senpai.

─ ¿Por qué no viene? Shiraishi-san se terminará yendo si Izumi-senpai no viene ─ se queja la dibujante.

─ En cualquier momento debe venir. Ya la llamo yo ─ por primera vez en días Patricia decía una oración completa que no incluyese inglés ─. Konata-senpai, aquí estamos Hiyorin y yo, ¿está todo bien?

─ Si no ha entrado todavía al hotel, dile a Izumi-senpai que compre algo de jugo, que no tomo nada desde esta mañana ─ pide Hiyori.

─ Your wishes are orders.

* * *

 **Con Konata**

Luego de un buen rato de correr y de sacar provecho a su estatura para pasar desapercibida, Konata sentía que había perdido completamente a Kagami. En el fondo no quería ser ruda con ella, pero los años transcurridos poco hicieron para aliviar la furia que habitaba en su interior, además que en el fondo, aunque quisiera negarlo, temía que Kagami le volviera a romper el corazón si volvía a caer ante ella.

La ida intempestiva de Kagami le había caído tan mal como si le hubiese caído un bloque dentro del estómago. Pasó por una larga depresión, y únicamente contó con la amistad y la compañía de Yutaka, Hiyori y Patricia, pues todas las demás chicas se habían tenido que distanciar para seguir adelante, aunque todas habían tenido el detalle de despedirse y mantener un contacto regular con Konata o con sus otras compañeras de viaje. Todas menos Kagami y Tsukasa. Kagami era la persona a la que Konata tenía mayores esperanzas de mantener el contacto, pero fue ella precisamente a quien no volvió a ver en todo ese tiempo. Ni una llamada. Ni un mensaje. Después de aquella corta relación que habían tenido, Konata estaba plenamente segura que estarían juntas de por vida, y de pronto el destino la abofeteaba de esa manera. Se había hecho mucha ilusión de una vida completa con la única persona que había amado jamás, y todo eso dejó de golpe espacio a una profunda y tenebrosa sensación de traición. Por eso estaba molesta, y ahora se negaba a parar hasta hundir a Minoru, a sabiendas que así le pondría un importante bache al historial de Kagami.

─ ¿Se te perdió algo, pequeña? ─ dice una señora de servicio.

─ Es que estoy buscando a mi onee-chan. Ella está en la habitación 3H ─ dice Konata recordando las coordenadas dadas por Hiyori y acomodándose los lentes del mismo modo en que lo haría una niña de diez años.

─ ¿El camerino de Takara-san? Está en el piso de arriba, en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda. La puerta está al final.

─ Muchas gracias, señorita.

La mujer del hotel se retira de allí a paso ligero, ignorando que en la cara de Konata se dibuja una enorme y emocionada sonrisa. Estaba tan excitada por la noticia que las manos le empezaban a temblar. Si en ese momento tuviera que tomar las fotos terminaría en fracaso porque ni siquiera podría sostener la cámara por lo mucho que le temblaban. Los titulares que aparecían en su mente se veían más grandiosos que nunca.

─ ¿Takara-san? ¿Sebastian está tras Miyuki-san? Esto se va a poner bueno… ─ Konata se interrumpe al escuchar el walkie-talkie, así que lo toma y recibe el mensaje ─ Aquí Konata ¿Ya han tomado el audio?

─ _Como para hacer un documental, senpai_ ─ responde Patricia ─. _We need you. Sólo hacen falta las fotografías para tener el titular completo_.

─ Estoy allá en un minuto, y por cierto… ─ Konata, deseosa de confirmar su ansiado dato, mira en todas direcciones para evitar inconvenientes ─ ¿Es verdad que Miyuki-san es el nuevo ligue de Sebastian?

─ _Yes, she is_.

─ Genial. Voy corriendo para allá.

De pronto la vida no podía ser mejor para ella. Sabía perfectamente que Miyuki no conocía la trayectoria profesional y personal de Minoru por estar hundida en su trabajo y el estudio, y bastaría hacer un análisis y una edición mínima al reporte para manchar aún más el historial de Minoru y a la vez hacer que Miyuki quedara como una simple víctima en todo aquello. Su plan engranaba a la perfección, y Kagami se daría cuenta, de una vez por todas, la clase de bestia rencorosa que había despertado en ella al abandonarla de ese modo.

* * *

 **Camerino**

─ The senpai es near of here. We can wait her.

─ Muy bien, entonces ya no hace falta grabar más. Con lo que tenemos podremos hacer cualquier cosa, pero aún nos queda esperar a que Izumi-senpai coloque la cereza de nuestro pastel.

Hiyori y Patricia recogen el equipo completo y se adentran en el interior de un camerino en desuso, sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que diese comienzo el famoso certamen de belleza. A pesar que estarían a una distancia de aproximadamente cinco metros, y que a mitad de camino había una puerta atravesada, aún podían oír perfectamente la conversación entre Minoru y Miyuki.

─ ¿No quisieras quedarte un momento más para que nos conozcamos mejor? Puedo ayudarte y reponer el dinero que pierdas aquí ─ ataca Minoru con la lascivia empezando a tomar terreno en su mente.

─ Lo siento mucho, Shiraishi-san, pero eso sería un abuso de mi parte ─ responde Miyuki poniéndose de pie y tomando su banda de concursante ─. En verdad ha sido muy amable al visitarme, y se lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero ya es momento de que cumpla con mi palabra y salga al certamen.

─ Insisto. Podríamos pasarlo bien ahora mismo.

Hiyori y Patricia estaban que se partían de la risa por la constante insistencia de Minoru. Era claro que Minoru no quería irse de allí sin acostarse primero con Miyuki, y eso con toda seguridad constituiría una primera plana para cualquier periódico. El escándalo del año.

La puerta del camerino se abre bruscamente, y Miyuki empieza a correr de allí cuando Minoru le agarra "accidentalmente" un pecho. No pudo haber un peor momento para que aquella puerta fuese abierta, pues de pronto destella un flash que aterra completamente a Minoru, y al voltear se encuentra con una pícara mirada de color esmeralda brillando tras unos lentes rojos sin cristal, y unas pequeñas manos sosteniendo una cámara que parecía más un rifle de francotirador.

─ Misión… cumplida ─ Konata sonríe con maldad antes de tomar dos fotos más y empezar a correr, y Minoru empieza a seguirla.

─ ¡Nooo! ¡No publique esas fotos, por favoooor!

─ Muy tarde… ¡Demasiado tarde! ─ responde Konata entre risas.

Hiyori y Patricia salen entonces de su escondite, sabiendo que ya no tenía ningún sentido seguirse ocultando con el reporte efectivamente completado. Miyuki se sorprende al darse finalmente cuenta que iba a aparecer en un periódico, y en el acto se asusta.

─ Martin-san, Tamura-san, por favor díganme que no me tomaron la foto cuando Shiraishi-san me metió mano.

─ Don't worry, senpai. El flash se disparó después de eso, así que no creo que esa plana salga ─ responde tranquilamente Patricia.

─ Con lo que pudimos ver, creo que Izumi-senpai podrá tener una gran historia para enviar al jefe. Será un gran artículo sobre un presentador pervertido y mujeriego que trató, a como dé lugar, seducir a otra bella mujer.

─ ¿Otra? ¿Shiraishi-san tiene a otras? Eso no lo sabía para nada ─ a Hiyori y Patricia les salen una gota.

Era Miyuki, después de todo. Moe hasta la muerte, como bien lo diría Konata.

* * *

 **Con Kagami**

Ya Kagami estaba a que se rendía. La desesperada búsqueda que estaba haciendo no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. Si realmente Minoru estaba por allí haciendo otra vez de las suyas, Konata indudablemente habrá obtenido la historia que quería. El hecho de que aquello fuese para hundirla hacía todo peor de lo que ya era. Kagami sabía que Konata era indetenible una vez que su objetivo estaba enfocado, siempre había sido así. Pero al no ser capaz de encontrarla, era claro que no sería la primera vez que alguien le detenga los pasos a esa alocada y enérgica otaku. Kagami se apoya contra la pared y recupera lentamente el ritmo normal de respiración. Necesitaba pensar en algo urgente si quería evitar una tragedia. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

─ Piensa, piensa…

Pero seguía sin que nada le llegara. Era angustiante estar en esa situación. Su carrera podría pender de un hilo, Minoru podría acabar en la ruina, el amor de su vida se acabaría convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla… El tiempo y el lugar no estaban a su favor, y el reloj se negaba a detenerse, aunque fuera un poco, que bien podría agradecer aquello si pasase.

─ ¿Dónde estás, Konata? ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento se escucha un grito proveniente del piso de arriba. Era la inconfundible voz de Minoru, y Kagami supo al instante que también se encontraba Konata allá arriba. Era justo la señal que estaba esperando, así que Kagami se sube por las escaleras, pues no confiaba que el ascensor la llevara a tiempo para darles alcance.

* * *

 **Con Akira**

Ya el certamen había dado comienzo, y Akira, como ella misma esperaba, había hecho un grandioso trabajo haciendo las presentaciones. Afortunadamente Miyuki pudo estar lista a tiempo y se formó con el resto de las modelos, si bien para ello contó con la ayuda de Hiyori y Patricia.

El concurso de belleza celebrado en el hotel se había dado sin ningún contratiempo, especialmente porque Sakuraba estuvo en todo momento auditando todo lo que ocurría. Tenía que ser perfecto el certamen, y la coordinadora no escatimó esfuerzos para que así fuera. Akira hizo su trabajo de forma espléndida, y el certamen llegó a su final por todo lo alto, cosa que ella indudablemente deseaba. Lo de ella era siempre entrar por la puerta grande y salir por otra aún más grande, algo que alimentaba su egolatría, su delirio de grandeza. Los atronadores aplausos del público, personas de alto standing y cuentas opulentas para permitirse asistir y reservar asientos en el hotel, o bien famosos con contactos que les permitieran apartar las mejores plazas, llenaron el teatro donde se daba el certamen. Eso sí que era un cierre como los que le gustaba a Akira.

Estaba ya bastante cansada, así que mejor se dirigiría a su camerino y mandaría a callar a su asistente antes de que este empezara a parlotear las actividades de su agenda para el día siguiente. Quería descentrarse un poco, despejar su mente y descansar un rato antes de irse a su apartamento.

Miyuki por su parte consiguió estar entre las finalistas, aunque no llegó a ganar debido a que sus respuestas en la ronda de preguntas fueron demasiado buenas como para que el jurado la creyera la modelo ideal (el estereotipo de la modelo estúpida con respuestas totalmente fuera de orden o que parecieran sacadas de un blooper). No es que estuviera triste por no ganar, aunque sí le decepcionaba un poco cuando supo la razón de que no ganase.

─ Realmente me alegra verlas otra vez después de tanto tiempo ─ dice Miyuki al estar otra vez con Hiyori y Patricia, las cuales sonríen también ─ ¿De verdad terminaron escogiendo esta profesión después que se graduaron?

─ Yes, we made it ─ dice Patricia animada ─. No es que paguen la gran cosa, pero nos permitimos tener el tiempo necesario para estudiar o trabajar en otras cosas que nos guste.

─ Yu-chan, Izumi-senpai y nosotras hemos estado trabajando juntas desde hace un tiempo, y así nos hemos convertido en un equipo de temer en la ciudad ─ comenta Hiyori con orgullo ─. En esta ocasión vinimos con Izumi-senpai para seguir los pasos de Shiraishi-san, pues nuestro jefe nos dijo que él iba a estar metido en otro escándalo sexual, pues no es la primera vez que esto pasa.

Miyuki estaba bastante sorprendida, pues ella no se había enterado de que eso era lo que había pasado. Realmente había estado mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad. No le hacía ninguna gracia que su nombre estuviera mencionado en esa clase de escándalos, independientemente que fuese simplemente una víctima, pero podía contar con que sus antiguas amigas de la escuela harían lo posible para que su nombre no quedara demasiado malogrado. Ninguna de las tres chicas sabía qué había sido de Konata. Tal vez seguía huyendo de Minoru, así que decidieron que podrían esperarla en la entrada del hotel durante un corto tiempo, tomando en cuenta que estaban pasadas las nueve de la noche.

* * *

 **Con Konata**

─ ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde están esas fotos?

Minoru seguía buscando con desesperación, ignorando que Konata se encontraba a muy pocos metros de él, escondida tras un carrito de comida. Konata cuidaba con absoluto recelo su cámara, aquel tesoro con el que obtendría una muy generosa recompensa a cambio de desquitarse por la traición de Kagami. Aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presenta, Konata toma un par de postres que estaban dentro del carrito y se los come con calma. Un aperitivo delicioso antes de correr nuevamente, y esta vez con destino al éxito. Estaba por tomar un nuevo postre antes de seguir, pero alguien más le forcejea el postre, y al darse cuenta ve el rostro de Kagami, y esta también se da cuenta de la presencia de Konata.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Konata?

─ …

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos fuera a decir nada, Konata se prepara para salir corriendo nuevamente, pero Kagami reacciona a tiempo y se lanza a las piernas de la peliazul, atrapándola en el acto. El carrito de comida se vuelca produciendo mucho ruido, por lo que Minoru se percata de lo que ocurre, justo cuando empezaba a irse a otro piso.

─ ¡Lo has conseguido, Kagami-san! ¡Has capturado a la paparazi! Ahora podremos hacernos con las fotos ─ dice Minoru muy contento.

─ ¡Nos ahorraríamos un mundo de problemas si hicieras lo que te digo, Shiraishi! ─ recrimina Kagami poniendo mala cara ─ ¿Qué te cuesta comportarte y dejar tranquilas a las mujeres que pasan frente a tus ojos? ¿Tengo que amarrarte con cadenas cada vez que te quito el ojo de encima?

─ P-pero…

─ ¡Debería dejar que Konata te hunda de una puta vez mientras me hago de la vista gorda! ¡Nunca aprendes! Pero ya te sigo sermoneando más tarde, que primero debo arreglar las cosas con Konata.

─ P-pero ¿y las fotos?

─ ¡QUE TE VAYAS, HE DICHO!

Minoru tiembla de miedo ante el aura tenebrosa que emitía Kagami. Supo entonces que la había hecho enojar como nunca antes. Sabía que no era prudente discutir su orden, así que simplemente asiente y se retira de allí. A lo mejor estaría más apta para hablar por la mañana.

Kagami no le quita el ojo de encima a Minoru hasta que desaparece completamente de su vista, y solo entonces desvía nuevamente su atención a Konata, la cual seguía forcejeando inútilmente por soltarse. Konata puede ser veloz como una bala, pero el músculo estaba obviamente a favor de Kagami.

─ Ahora sí podemos hablar como se debe, Konata…

─ No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tú me abandonaste ─ se queja Konata muy molesta y tratando de evitar que los lentes se le cayeran.

─ Sé que la impresión que te di cuando me fui no ha sido la mejor, y realmente lo lamento ─ Kagami afloja su agarre, dando la oportunidad a Konata para que escapara, pero esta ya no hace ningún esfuerzo para ello ─. No te avisé de mi ida sencillamente porque no pude… Ni yo ni Tsukasa pudimos jamás decírtelo ni darte razones, y siempre supe que me odiarías por ello, y en cierto modo creo que me lo merezco.

─ Kagamin…

* * *

 **Con Akira**

─ Bueno, ya estoy lista para irme a casa. Estoy que me caigo aquí misma ─ dice Akira con desgano al salir de su camerino.

─ Comprendido, Akira-sama.

Akira sale rápidamente de allí y toma rumbo a la entrada del hotel. La hora era bastante tardía, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de tener que tropezar con fans o paparazis, y esa idea hizo que una mueca de amargura se dibujara en la cara de la chica. No quería pasar por nada de eso, pero estaba cansada y quería irse a casa de una vez. Tal vez podría reservar una habitación en los pisos superiores de ese hotel, pero luego descarta la idea, porque simplemente no le interesaba.

La puerta de salida ya estaba cerca, pero sin darse cuenta tropieza con alguien más que también hacía rumbo a la puerta con algo de prisa, y como resultado, ambos cayeron precipitadamente al piso. La reacción del asistente no se hizo esperar y ayudó a Akira a ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Está bien, Akira-sama?

─ ¡Eh, tú! ¿Estás ciego o qué? ─ escupe Akira ignorando a su asistente.

Minoru se levanta con cierta dificultad y mira en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar contra qué se había golpeado. El grito de Akira lo hace sobresaltarse y voltea a verla. Había sido un flechazo instantáneo. No parecía ser el típico calentón al ver un buen par de senos (especialmente porque ese era un dote del que Akira no gozaba). Tal vez el rostro que estaba poniendo Akira distaba mucho de lo mejor de su expresividad, pero para Minoru era realmente fascinante y encantador. Lo que él no sabía era que había tres personas que lo estaban viendo desde la entrada del hotel, tres personas de nombre Miyuki, Hiyori y Patricia.

─ ¿Uh? Parece que tenemos un par más de líneas para nuestro reporte ─ dice Hiyori emocionada.

─ But we need a camera. Where is our senpai? ─ dice Patricia.

Antes de que ellas o Miyuki pudiesen decir nada más, se escucha un leve flash, y de detrás de ellas emerge Sakuraba con un teléfono inteligente sostenido en alto, sorprendiendo al trío.

─ ¿Querían esto? Ya lo tienen, y eso.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ─ dice Patricia con los ojos como platos.

─ Se supone que tenía que tomar fotos de todos los asistentes para archivarlos en un álbum destinado a la cuenta en las redes sociales de la coordinación, pero Kogami no se dejó fotografiar, y eso ─ Sakuraba teclea un rato con su teléfono, y al rato dirige la vista al dúo paparazi ─ ¿Alguien me dice el nombre de su cuenta para compartir las fotos?

Hiyori y Patricia sonríen muy contentas y le dan la cuenta de Konata a Sakuraba para pasar las fotos, y a cambio le prometen que su nombre aparecería en la reseña del artículo, obviamente pasando por una heroína para la farándula local, aunque a Sakuraba realmente le daba igual. Miyuki por su parte sólo se quedaba viendo en silencio y sin entender mucho.

Akira estaba por reanudar su marcha ignorando completamente las preguntas y la preocupación de su asistente, pero Minoru se le atraviesa en su camino, haciendo que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

─ Por si no lo has notado, me estás estorbando.

─ Y-ya lo sé, pero es que siento que me gustas mucho.

Akira se quedó con cara de WTF y con la mirada perdida. Eso la había agarrado completamente desprevenida. Al igual que en el caso de Miyuki, Akira desconocía completamente los escándalos que rodeaban a Minoru, principalmente porque le interesaba más saber de su propia suerte en los artículos de farándula y las redes sociales, pero no es que le pareciera especialmente atractivo Minoru. Pretendiendo ignorarlo, Akira lo esquiva e intenta salir, pero Minoru nuevamente se atraviesa.

─ ¿Qué quieres? No tengo efectivo para darte limosna.

─ Yo no quiero dinero, si eso tengo de sobra ─ responde Minoru con decisión ─. Yo soy Minoru Shirashi, y soy un presentador y orador bastante famoso.

─ ¿Y?

─ Era solo para decirte que no te busco para ganar nada, si ya el dinero y la fama los tengo.

─ Muy bonito todo, pero tengo prisa por volver a casa ─ Akira se dispone a seguir, pero termina por encontrarse con el intimidante e indiferente rostro de Sakuraba.

─ ¿Nadie te ha dicho que debes prestar atención cuando te hablan, Kogami? ─ dice Sakuraba con su voz floja e imponente ─ Una conversación se lleva de principio a fin como debe ser, y no se abandona de ese modo a tu interlocutor, y eso.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Akira se sentía completamente perdida.

─ Te he dicho que respondas adecuadamente cuando te hablan, y eso.

Hiyori y Patricia se ponen la mar de contentas al comprender la gran oportunidad que les había dado Sakuraba (con complicidad expresa cuando Sakuraba alza el pulgar tras su espalda para que sólo ellas vieran), así que ponen en marcha la grabadora lo más cerca que podían estar sin dar la impresión que estaban inmiscuyéndose. Miyuki estaba un poco confundida, pero al ver que era muy tarde y tenía que estar en su casa, se limita a hacer señas a sus antiguas kohais para despedirse y hacerse ella a cargo de los reporteros que estaban afuera, y ellas le devuelven el gesto, añadiendo señas de que llamase a Konata para comunicarse, en vista que no tuvieron la oportunidad cuando estaban en el tercer piso.

* * *

 **Con Kagami y Konata**

─ Sinceramente me disculpo. Te pido perdón por lastimarte esa vez…

Kagami y Konata estaban recostadas en la pared, hablando finalmente las cosas. Konata todavía seguía molesta, pero al menos le había dado a Kagami la oportunidad excusarse. La hora les era completamente indiferente. Aún si se hacía de madrugada, a ninguna de las dos se les ocurriría todavía irse de allí. Estarían allí el tiempo que hiciese falta.

─ También para mí fue terrible cuando me tuve que ir, y también Tsukasa se puso a llorar cuando pasó aquello. De verdad yo no quería dejarte, y menos de ese modo…

─ Pero lo hiciste, aún con toda la ilusión que puse en nuestra relación ─ dijo Konata en un susurro ─. Tenía tu compañía, tu cariño, tu amor… En aquellos días era lo que yo realmente necesitaba para sentirme viva, y de golpe te fuiste y me despojaste de todo eso. No pude rehacer mi vida otra vez, a pesar que lo llegué a intentar…

─ Yo ni eso lo pude hacer. Tu rostro jamás abandonó mi mente ─ Kagami revisa el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca el anillo de compromiso ─. Esto tú me lo regalaste poniendo todo tu empeño y amor para comprarlo, y esa vez nos besamos y nos amamos como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora ─ Konata se queda mirando fijamente el anillo, y sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear ─. Aun cuando hubo un momento en que perdí todas las esperanzas en volver a estar contigo, no fui capaz de deshacerme de este anillo. Fue el único recuerdo que pude llevarme de ti, y durante todos estos años fue mi mayor tesoro. Jamás superé el hecho de no estar contigo, a pesar de que todo el tiempo me estaba haciendo la dura.

─ Kagamin… Mi Kagamin…

─ No hice el esfuerzo necesario para seguir a tu lado. Es verdad que rompí tu corazón, pero jamás dejé de amarte, Konata. Nunca pude conocer a nadie que pudiera llenar ese vacío que había quedado dentro de mí, y ahora que te veo, deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntas.

Konata en ese momento se quita los lentes para poder secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Que Kagami conservara su más importante regalo era algo que no tenía precio, y ambas se acercan para besarse por primera vez en años, cuando el walkie-talkie empieza a sonar.

─ _Senpai, tenemos un cambio. Shiraishi-san ahora está con Kogami Akira_ ─ notifica Hiyori ─ _. Encontramos a alguien que nos ha ayudado a obtener las imágenes, y las mismas están en tu cuenta_.

─ De acuerdo. En un rato se las envío al jefecito ─ responde Konata antes de dejar el aparato y retomar lo que estaba por hacer: volver a sentir los labios de Kagami ─. Por cierto, ¿no harás nada para evitar que envíe las fotos de Sebastian?

─ Ahorita me importas más tú, Konata ─ Kagami vuelve a besar a Konata ─. Shiraishi ya está bastante grandecito. Si se va a meter otra vez en problemas, que se las arregle por su cuenta.

─ Se me hace raro que ya no te muestres tsundere como antes.

─ ¡No me digas de ese modo! ¿Cuándo se te va a quitar esa maña? ─ se queja Kagami de mal humor.

─ Ahora sí todo está en equilibrio.

Konata sonríe mientras dejaba que Kagami se la comiera a besos. Justo cuando ambas se acercaban a una de las habitaciones más cercanas, la otaku aprovecha a abrir su cuenta en su teléfono y envía rápidamente las imágenes recibidas a Meito. Ya su trabajo estaba hecho, y sólo le quedaba revivir la llama de la pasión al lado de Kagami.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en la editorial**

Meito revisaba detenidamente las fotos que había imprimido, y frente a él estaban Konata, Hiyori y Patricia, expectantes.

─ Esto va a ser… ¡UNA VERDADERA BOMBA! ─ dice Meito emocionado ─ ¡Esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! La nueva novia de Minoru Shiraihi es la famosa, adorable e inaccesible Akira Kogami. Esto va a vender ejemplares a raudales, y nosotros somos los únicos que poseemos las imágenes y el reporte.

─ Todos los periódicos y los noticieros enloquecerán y nos ofrecerán hasta el alma para que compartamos nuestros datos ─ opina Hiyori.

─ Ya lo creo. Envíen esto ya mismo y que empiecen la impresión de los ejemplares. Consideren su recompensa garantizada y mejorada. Muy buen trabajo, chicas.

Konata, Hiyori y Patricia sonríen agradecidas por el halago, se llevan las fotos y hacen lo indicado.

─ ¿Ya tenemos el dinero necesario para comprar nuestro café cosplay? ─ dice Patricia.

─ Restaurant cosplay, que así apuntamos más alto ─ corrige Konata muy contenta y acomodándose los lentes ─. Y sí, creo que nuestro proyecto para adquirir un negocio propio ya está listo para concretarlo. Por ahora llamemos a Yu-chan, que esto hay que celebrarlo.

─ _¡Sí!_

* * *

 **Con Minoru y Kagami**

─ Entonces… Nada se pudo hacer.

Kagami asintió, y Minoru se sintió decepcionado. Él quería evitar otro escándalo, pero no tuvo la voluntad para sencillamente no meterse en problemas. Ya no sabía qué hacer, pues pensaba que su carrera sufría un nuevo bache, y justo cuando había encontrado a alguien con quien quisiera intentar cimentar algo serio. En ese momento el teléfono de Kagami suena, y esta lo revisa para ver que recibió un correo de parte de Konata en el que decía que las fotos habían sido finalmente pasadas, e incluso cuelga una imagen que era la de Minoru y Akira. Eso ni Kagami ni Minoru se lo esperaban, y el joven suspira de alivio al saber que no aparecería en esa escena vergonzosa con Miyuki. Kagami por su parte veía contenta que eso significaba que Konata omitió la escena de Miyuki a propósito para no presionarla más, y en ese momento giraba la vista a su anillo, que una vez más relucía en su dedo.

─ Gracias, Konata.

─ Menos mal. Al menos así mi carrera se ha salvado.

─ Aprovecha tu segunda oportunidad y no te metas en problemas. Solo te digo eso ─ advierte Kagami con una media sonrisa.

* * *

 **Con Akira**

Akira se dispone a almorzar luego de una sesión agotadora de escenas para una novela en la que había sido convocada recientemente. La vida de una artista de alto nivel no contemplaba descansos. En ese momento su asistente aparece con la laptop que Akira estaba exigiendo, y ella se pone a revisar las últimas tendencias con respecto a su persona, encontrando de pronto unas fotos de ella misma con Minoru declarándose. Akira estaba con la boca abierta, y no entendía quién podría haber tomado esas fotos.

─ ¿Qué… significa… esto?

─ Parece que ahora la farándula la ubica como pareja del joven ─ responde el asistente.

─ Nadie pidió tu opinión ─ dice bruscamente Akira.

─ Le pido mil disculpas, Akira-sama.

Aquello era demasiado por sí mismo, así que la pelirrosa cierra la laptop y se va a dar un baño. Por esa razón no le agradaban los paparazis. Los odiaba con saña. Siempre andan inventando historias ridículas con tal de obtener jugosas ganancias, pues ella no aceptaba ese tipo de relación, aunque no se esperaba que aquel sujeto, Minoru Shiraishi, ya se estaba haciendo ideas.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! Historia 200 completada. Esto es para mí un logro genial, además que este se convierte ahora en mi OS más largo hasta la fecha, logrando incluso superar a _Memorias de una conductora_. Mil gracias a quienes han leído mis fanfics, a quienes han compartido sus valiosas opiniones, a quienes se han empecinado en seguirme. Eso definitivamente es invaluable para mí. En fin, a partir de aquí tengo que seguir y darles más empuje a mis historias, pues esta historia mía, la historia de nadaoriginal, está muy, muy lejos de terminar. Feliz Navidad a todo aquel que lea estas líneas, y que les vaya excelentemente en la vida.

Hasta otra


End file.
